The present invention relates to a fan system including a rotating axial flow fan and a fan shroud.
Fan systems are known which include a rotating fan and a fan shroud. It is also known that the static pressure produced by a fan is a function of the immersion of the fan within the shroud, where immersion refers to how much, in the axial direction, of the outer periphery of the fan is surrounded by the fan shroud. It is also known that fan efficiency depends upon fan immersion. However, systems have not been provided for varying and controlling fan immersion.